Como Nascem os Heróis
by Lexas
Summary: Link precisa responder a uma pergunta bem inquietante... mas como responder a algo que nem ele mesmo sabe a resposta correta? E como dizer o que é correto, levando em conta a pergunta?


Título do Fanfic: **Como nascem os heróis**

Autor: lexas

e-mail: em: Zelda

Notas: Em resposta a uma proposta no Mips, uma homenagem a esse herói clássico.

Como nascem os heróis? Qual a diferença deles para as pessoas normais?

Excitado pela cena, fazendo suas orelhas balançarem constantemente, O pequeno elfo observava seu irmão, o qual estava do lado de fora da cabana cortando a lenha com o machado. Com estrelas nos olhos, não perdia nenhum lance, desde a forma como segurava o cabo do machado, cortava a lenha, guardava ela... seu idolo.

"- Já está na hora de dormir, sabia?"- se limitava o elfo, enxugando o suor com a camisa - "crianças não deveriam ficar acordadas até tarde."

"- Ah, eu não sou criança!" - e se aproxima, pegando no machado que repousava sob um tronco, tentando erguê-lo - "eu quero ajudar!"

"- Ah, claro" - Link tentava conter o riso, observando a criança élfica tentando tirar o machado dali, não tendo muito sucesso - "quer me ajudar? Por que não lava a louça?"

"- Ah, isso é coisa de gente comum, oras!" - e desistindo de puxar o machado, senta-se no chão, emburrado.

"- E nós somos o que, Flip?"

"- Ah, "você" é diferente! Quero ser igual a você!"

"- Igual a mim?" - ele olha de soslaio para seu "irmãozinho", puxando o machado com enorme facilidade e dividindo outro tronco - "Quer cortar lenha?"

"- claro que não!"

"- Ordenhar as vacas?"

"- não!"

"- Cuidar das plantações, é isso?"

"- Não, Mano!" - ele pega um pedaço menor de madeira e começa a correr em torno de Link, movendo-o como se fosse uma espada - "quero lutar, matar monstros, salvar a princesa..."

"- Mesmo?" - ele divide outro tronco ao meio - "Acha que é fácil, é?"

"- Para você, lógico!" - ele subia encima da pilha de troncos cortados - "eu quero ser que nem você, quero lutar, enfentar monstros, entrar em calabouços, viajar pelo tempo, pelas dimensões, pelos..."

"- Chega, Flip" - ele da um pequeno toque com o machado nos troncos e, em seguida, o pequeno cai, sendo levado pelos troncos que rolavam para todas as direções - "quer me ajudar? comece juntando os troncos."

"- Mas..."

"- Agora!"

"- Isso não é justo!"

"- Sou seu irmão mais velho" - ele falava com um sorriso debochado - "quem disse que preciso ser justo?"

Ele carrega o garoto até sua cama - certo, talvez tenha sido duro demais com ele - depositando-o ali, totalmente exausto. Mas também não era um especialista em crianças. Era um agricultor, e nada mais.

"- Zzzzzz... mano... deixa eu lutar contigo... quero enfrentar monstros... zzzz... você prometeu me levar nas suas aventuras... zzz... quero salvar a princesa... zzzz"

Totalmente sem jeito, ele deposita o pequeno na cama, tentando ajeitá-lo. Nada no mundo o teria preparado para tal coisa, cuidar de uma criança. Na verdade, nada no mundo o teria preparado para todas as coisas que viveu.

Terminando de arrumar a cozinha e recolhendo a sujeira do jantar, ele se recolhe ao seu quarto, entregando-se ao seu descanso merecido.

Dez minutos depois o sono, que outrora o atingia tão facilmente, não chega. Geralmente depois de um dia inteiro trabalhando nas plantações, tirando o leite das vacas, cortando lenha, o cansaço o tomava por completo.

Mas não agora... não conseguia dormir. Simplesmente por que algo o perturbava, alguma coisa batia em sua mente, preocupando-o.

A pergunta de Flip. O desejo dele, o que tanto admirava nele mesmo.

O que ele era? Um herói? Um guerreiro?

Era uma boa pergunta. Nunca fora treinado para ser um guerreiro. Tudo - ou melhor, todo - o que aprendeu, foi na prática.

Lembrava-se da primeira vez, anos atrás, quando aconteceu o primeiro ataque ao castelo e a princesa fora,no que seria uma sequência, sequestrada.

Lembrava-se bem de seu pai dizendo-lhe para ficar em casa, já que ambos ouviram o chamado, dele dizendo que aquilo era coisa de adultos, que crianças não deveriam se envolver.

Como se ele tivesse capacidade - ele maneia a cabeça, odiando-se pelo pensamento estupido. Seu pai não era um guerreiro, assim como ele também não tivera treinamento.

Mesmo sabendo do perigo, seu pai foi atender ao chamado da princesa... não, de seu povo. Da vida da princesa dependia o futuro dos elfos, e ele fora, mesmo sabendo que muitos soldados mais capacitados falharam.

E mesmo assim, não tinha a resposta para a pergunta de Flip. Qual a diferença de uma pessoa comum para um herói?

Era ele um herói? Ou um tolo? Pois mesmo seu pai tendo lhe ordenado que ficasse em casa, ainda assim ele foi. Corajoso? Ou tolice? Vontade de provar algo, quem sabe? Afinal, seu pai tinha ido antes... seu pai, seu herói, seu exemplo de vida: Forte, determinado, fazendeiro que dava seu melhor pelas colheitas, cuidava dos animais, ajudava os vizinhos em tempos de seca cedendo parte do seu veio de água... esse era seu herói. Responsável, companheiro... rabugento as vezes, mas era uma criança, tinha todo o direito de fantasiar acerca dos poderes das "costas que ele seguia".

Mas ele o desobedeceu. Entrou no castelo, encontrou seu velho... mesmo ele tendo mandado-o ficar.

Era um medo. E se acontecesse de novo algum problema e ele fosse tentar resolver? Conseguiria fazer Flip ficar em casa, ou o pequeno irmão - que nem era sue irmão de verdade, e sim deixado sob sua tutela, já que os pais dele foram mortos durante os últimos problemas em seu reino - o seguiria, querendo ser como ele, ser conhecido por atos heróicos, mostrar que também tinha valor?

talvez fosse para ser assim, quem sabe? Se ele não tivesse desobedecido seu pai, se tivsse ficado em casa, esperando ele retornar... as coisas teriam sido diferentes?

Olhando para a cabeceira, ele vê uma foto bastante empoeirada, com algumas rachaduras. Nela, um elfo de cabelos negros, com um bigote, e um garoto franzino ao seu lado, sorridente.

Se...

Se...

Tantos "se"...

Ele sorria. Seria inevitável ter ido atrás de seu pai. Afinal, era seu espirito aventureio e... ele queria fazer aquilo. Queria ver seu pai, seu idolo em ação, aquele que ele admirava mais do que tudo.

Sim, ele realmente queria ser como aquele homem, mais do que enfrentar monstros, queria ser como seu "herói". E acabou sendo. Isso o lembrava de que seu pai não o repreendeu quando estava abandonado no castelo, caido.Pelo contrário, ele sorriu, com um olhar que estava longe de ser surpresa mas sim de orgulho e, confimando tal,entregou para ele suas coisas, pedindo-o para seguir em frente e salvar a princesa.

Seu pai - que não era um guerreiro e sim um "mero" fazendeiro com pouco treinamenteo em espadas - lhe confiou tal missão.

Não era uma questão de destino, de ser escolhido para tal coisa... e sim de fazer o que era preciso fazer.

Ele começa a sentir o peso de suas pálpebras, fruto do cansaço. Ao amanhecer, levaria o garotinho para trabalhar junto com ele, arar os campos, prepará-los para a próxima colheita.

E estar pronto para lhe dar respostas pois, embora fosse seu irmão, era praticamente um pai substituto para ele.

Perguntas de criança, perguntas de um sonhador... e a pergunta principal: Qual a diferença entre uma pessoa comum e um herói?

Nenhuma. Heróis eram pessoas comuns que, mediante as lutas e provações da vida, seguiam adiante com seus ideias. Mais do que isso, pessoas que, independente de suas limitações, seguiam em frente, fazendo o que precisava ser feito.

Mediante as necessidades, O mecânico se torna engenheiro, o aluno vira professor, o agricultor vira guerreiro, o vendedor, protetor.

Era um agricultor, passou a vida toda seguindo as costas de um, seu herói de todos os tempos o qual, independente de sua origem, mostrou que técnica não era nada, mas sim determinação, que era tudo.

Link fecha seus olhos - pesadamente - e vai se entregado ao sono... um lindo sono. O sono do descanso, aonde uma pessoa normal enfrentava os problemas do dia-a-dia, na eterna luta da vida, em que cada um é o herói de quem aprende com ele.

Ele fecha os olhos, crendo no amanhã, na geada que estava por vir, nas crias que seriam geradas, entregando-se aos problemas normais, procurando acreditar que tudo estava resolvido, seu povo teria um momento de paz, e a princesa, finalmente estaria segura.

Mas sabia que não era assim, a força mágica dela era poderosa demais, e haviam muitos nela interessados.

E se ele falhasse? e se fosse derrotado, como faria?

Outro se levantaria, pensava. Pois assim como a necessitade transforma um agricultor em guerreiro, também era capaz de erguer pessoas capazes de dar sua vida pelos seus ideais.

E, até que esse dia chegasse, ele apenas descansava, procurando levar sua vida, levando um dia de cada vez.

Até que o amanhã chegasse, com suas surpresas e desilusões, nas quais o pequeno Lipe, fiel seguidor de suas aventuras, aprendesse e entendesse, e não apenas ouvisse, o verdadeiro significado da palavra "herói".

Fim.

Eu sei, ficou curto, mas fora uma proposta da Scorpion Lyra, do mips, e minha primeira tentativa com Zelda. também tinha lido uam matéria interessante sobre "heróis", e a idéia fervilhou, espero que, ao menos, para quem acompanhou até agora, tenha sido divertido!

E também teve culpa desse fic o Kal Bangá, que deu sua opinião, e o Sephirot, do fórum Fanfiction, com suas opiniões de como a midia, nos dias de hoje, faz um "herói".

Obrigado a todos!


End file.
